El que no es nadie
by Misari
Summary: Bill es el Gran Bill y Richie... Richie no es nadie. (Pero por él, por el Gran Bill, está dispuesto a ser quien sea).
Well, es mi primer fic de IT. En realidad no es nada, está echo a las apuradas y así nomas, pero tenía ganas de un BillRichie. Las palabras que cito son un fragmento de la canción _UGH_ de **The 1975**.

 **Renuncia:** Todo It es del maravilloso Stephen King.

* * *

 _ **El que no es nadie**_

* * *

 _Hey boy, stop pacing around the room_ _  
_ _Using other people's faces as a mirror for you_

* * *

Bill es el Gran Bill y Richie… Richie no es nadie.

(—P-p-p-er-r-ro e-eso no e-e-es ver-r-rdad-d, Richie. T-t-t-ú e-eres l-l-l-a-as m-mil v-v-v-oces.)

Richie suspira e inhala el cigarrillo, suspira e inhala, y vuelve a suspirar e inhalar. El humo le quema la garganta. Tose un poco. Está acostumbrado a que el fuego efímero le raspe los interiores de su voz pero a veces no puede evitar derramar una lágrima por el brusco cambio –de la pureza a la suciedad, (¡qué metáfora, señores!). Y es que si fuera por él preferiría los mentolados, pero son los ´50 y ningún hombre compra los mentolados. Sólo las _mujeres_. O las chicas.

Ni Bev los prefiere.

Y él no es ninguna chica.

(oh, claro que no, eres todo un hombrecito con tus vaqueros raspados, tus zapatillas agujereadas, tus lentes de culo de botella enmendados por una cinta de papel en el medio, tus camisetas llenas de tierra, tu olor de niño, pero cuando miras un reflejo de plata cortando el aire ya te gustaría serlo, sí, te encantaría que tus vaqueros fueran más ajustados, que tus zapatillas no estuvieran agujereadas, que tus lentes desaparecieran, que tus camisetas mostraran más piel, que tu olor fuera _otro_ )

No entiende porqué el Gran Bill insiste en que él es alguien.

«Las Mil Voces», lo llama, orgulloso, sonriendo, derritiendo el mundo con su voz entrecortada y sus rizos colorados; deteniendo de paso la respiración sucia que Richie tiene atragantada en el medio de sus dedos, en el medio de la boca, allí, donde el cigarrillo se consume sin prisa y sin pausa.

(—Yo no soy las mil voces, Gran Bill. Sólo soy un imitador de poca mota.)

Bill se ofende. Arruga la nariz en un gracioso mohín –Richie quiere perpetuarlo, ese gesto, ese rostro, esa graciosa reacción tan propia del Gran Bill- y lo mira con ojos de fuego líquido. Lo penetra. Se prepara para soltar toda su artillería pesada. Inhala aire –tan distinta tiene la forma en que lo hace a la de Richie, que se queda mirando sus labios, rojos, jugosos, tan varoniles- fuerte, desde el fondo de sus pulmones y habla. Implacable, filoso, sereno, furioso. Habla. Simplemente habla.

Habla con las mil voces de Richie.

(—¡N-n-no d-digas e-e-esas cosas! ¡E-e-e-eres Richie! ¡E-e-e-el q-q-que n-nos ha-a-a-ace-e r-r-eír! ¡E-e-el q-q-que s-s-s-siem-m-m-mpr-r-re t-t-tie-e-ene p-p-palabras d-d-d-de a-a-a-animo p-par-r-r-ra t-t-tod-d-d-dos! ¡E-e-el q-q-que si-i-i-iempre en-n-n-n-ncu-u-u-uentr-r-ra-a qu-u-ue DECIR!)

Entonces Bill se calma y exhala. Sus niveles de frustración son altos. Se vuelve blando como una esponja, de pronto todo el enfado se esfuma y parece flotar. Le duelen los labios, -esos que Richie mira con tanto ahínco-, y también los pulmones, le arden, quizá haya tragado el humo tóxico de esos cigarrillos. Se acerca a Richie y lo roza.

«No lo hagas, no lo hagas, no lo hagas», la garganta de Richie de pronto se seca como el pozo más desierto del infierno y Bill lo roza más cerca, «no lo hagas, no lo hagas, no lo hagas», las manos tiemblan, el cigarrillo se tambalea, detrás de los lentes de culo de botella el universo comienza a consumirse y el roce de Bill está cada vez más, más, más cerca, «no lo hagas, no lo hagas, no lo hagas», las mil voces se quedan mudas y por fin el Gran Bill extingue la distancia.

Sus dedos acarician los labios milagrosos.

Richie deja de pensar; se le mueren las ideas. Ya no importa si prefiere los cigarrillos mentolados, si quiere ser una chica, si no es nadie, si es las mil voces. Sólo importa Bill, el Gran Bill que es más grande que todas las montañas del planeta juntas, el Gran Bill que es más imponente que el mismísimo sol, el Gran Bill que es una sola voz atronadora que derrumba inseguridades, el Gran Bill con su roce caliente, seguro, profundo, que lo invade y lo llena y lo fulmina y ya no hay nada más allá, sólo él, sólo ellos, sólo roces peligrosos, sólo el Gran Bill y Las Mil Voces.

(—¿E-e-está bi-i-i-ien, R-r-richie?

—Hay, Gran Bill, serías capaz de transformar unos calzoncillos sucios en una mina de oro.

—B-b-b-bip, b-b-ip, Richie.

—Je, si, Gran Bill. Bip, bip, Richie, bip, bip.)

Richie se resiste a besar esos dedos. Demasiada piel expuesta.

(estás de acuerdo, Richie, por el Gran Bill… estás dispuesto a dejar de ser nada para convertirte en todo: Las Mil Voces nacen esa tarde, a orillas del lago contaminado en los imprudentes Barrens, con el sol caliente y las nubes nadando caprichosas en el cielo, con el corazón constipado y los dedos de Bill sobre tus labios)

...

...


End file.
